terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiteeten
Kiteeten "You don't think it's scary now, huh? Just you wait." Stats: phase 1: 16,000 HP, 100/250 attack, 25 defense Phase 2: 8,500 HP, 25/75 attack, 150 defense Phase 3: 3,000 HP, 200/350 attack, -50 defense Summoning Kiteeten is the boss representing Valentines Day. Kiteeten can be summoned by purchasing the Valentine from any NPC during hardmode (apart from NPCs that don't sell anything, like the Nurse or Tax collector.) For the price of 15 silver. You then need to slay enough enemies to obtain the (during the duration of the valentines day update, all hardmode enemies will have a 1/70 chance of dropping the...) Love letter. Combine the Valentine and the Love letter at the advanced crafting bench (along with a single diamond) to obtain the proposal ring. Use the proposal ring at any time to summon Kiteeten. First Stage During the first stage of the battle, Kiteeten resembles a sitting-down sandy-tan colored kitten with comical black "puppy-dog eyes," a heart-shaped pink nose, and a smile. It holds a pinkish-red heart on its lap and its paws come around to clutch it. It has little white angel wings that constantly flap protruding from its back and folding around its sides. Its attack patterns are valentine-themed. Attack 1: Kiteeten meows and summons three miniature versions of the heart it is holding and sends them towards the player, dealing (let's say the player has 25 defense throughout this entire battle) about 3 hearts. (I don't do math :) attack 2: Kiteeten let's go of the heart its holding and let's it fall to the ground. The heart enlarges and starts spinning, causing no direct damage upon contact, but sends the player flying about 12 blocks. If the player contacts any blocks stopping the player from flying further, it deals damage, depending on how close the player came in contact with the spinning heart. 4 blocks about one heart, and all 12 blocks about 3 hearts. Attack 3: kiteeten simply swoops down 3 times, robbing any players who made contact about 2 hearts. Phase 2 When you bring Kiteeten's helf about halfway, stage 2 occurs. During this stage Kiteeten's appearance, attacks, and stats change. Its creamy-tan fur changes to a light violet shade, its now frowning, and has small beads of tears near the edges of its eyes. The heart its holding is now purple and cracked down the middle, and Kiteeten's tail is swinging around, giving away a valuable weak point. Its attacks remain similar, but changed to match Kiteeten's appearance. Attack 1: Kiteeten blinks and sighs, causing 5 small replicas of the heart its holding to fall to the ground. The hearts cause the player no damage directly. These hearts break in half when making contact with the ground, then dissolve into purple acidic puddles. These puddles stick around about 5 seconds, and inflict the player with On Fire! And/or Poisoned. The effects of these puddles wear off the second the player stops making contact with the puddles. Attack 2: Kiteeten let's go of the heart its holding and generates a force field around itself to prevent damage to itself while this attack is in place. The heart falls to the ground and splits in half, then the two giant heart halves start spinning. The effects of this attack is the same as before. Attack 3: Kiteeten slowly swoops at the player, dealing 1/2 a heart upon contact Phase 3 When you manage to bring Kiteeten down to 3,000 health, its appearance, attacks amd stats change again. Now Kiteeten's fur is a light red-orange and it has a mad expression on its face. The heart it is holding is now dark gray with orange-red lava-like fluid running in all the cracks. Its wings are now on fire as well. Attack 1: Kiteeten hisses, sending a shower of lava around 5 block radius, then a 5 block wide shower of lava falls 5 blocks AWAY from Kiteeten. Of the player is hit by the falling lava, they lose about 5 hearts and become inflicted with the On Fire! Debuff for 3-5 seconds. Attack 2: Kiteeten throws its heart on the ground and puts a ring of fire up around itself as a forcefield. If the player makes contact with the ring of fire, they are taken from 3 hearts. The heart it threw enlarges and starts spinning violently, and occasionally lava flows from the cracks, putting lava puddles on the ground for 6 seconds. These puddles inflict On Fire!. If the player makes contact with the spinning heart, they are flung back 25 blocks and dealt 2 hearts of damage. The amount of damage inflicted depends of how far the player was thrown. With mechanics the same as the previous phases, 3 blocks = one heart, 12 blocks = three hearts, and all 25 blocks= Seven hearts. Attack 3: Kiteeten swoops down 5 times, each time leaving behind a trail of fire. This fire, however, doesn't inflict any debuffs. If you make contact with Kiteeten during this time, you are dealt 4 hearts of damage. If you touch the fire, one heart of damage. Drops 4-7 gold, 5-15 souls of light, 5-15 souls of flight, 5-15 souls of night, Kitten Staff.